five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Finale At Freddy's 2
The Finale At Freddy's 2 is the second and final game in the TFAF series. The first game can be found Here. It was released on 12/5/2015. Plot When Fazbear Fun Entertainment's last location, Fazbear Scare: The new Fazbear Fright, burned to the ground and the owners, were arrested for kidnapping customers, some other people, decided to take over the company. They opened Fazbear's Party Diner. You play as Ken Roberts. You must survive 5 nights against some animatronics, along with 2 extra nights. Locations *Show Stage: Freddy, Bonnie and Chica start their. *Dining area: *Foxy's Corner: Foxy starts here. *Party Room 1: Kate and Dylan start here. *Party Room 2: Joel starts here. *Parts and Service room: Bill 2.0 starts here. *Vent: *Vent Corner: *Main hall: *Office: The player starts here. Mechanics *Audio Devices: You use this to ward of the animatronics. *Power: You have a lot of power in the building just if you use too much, the power will go out. *Flashlight: You can use this to shine at things. *Freeroam: You can walk around the building. Characters Freddy Fazbear 6.0 He is the main antagonist of the game. He starts on the show stage. He is defended off with the audio. He is a brown bear animatronic with a purple top hat, with a red stripe, and a purple bowtie with 2 black buttons. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Bonnie 6.0 He is a blue bunny animatronic, with a yellow bowtie, and two black buttons. He is defended off with the audio. He starts on the show stage. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is pretty swift. Chica 6.0 She is a yellow chicken animatronic, with a bib that says Have Fun! She holds a white cupcake with pink sprinkles and two eyes. She is defended off with the audio. She starts on the show stage, and is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Foxy 6.0 He is an orange fox animatronic, with a black eyepatch and a pirate hat, with a skull and crossbones on it. He has a hook for a hand, and has black pants. He is defended off with the audio. He starts at Foxy's Corner. He is first active on Night 2 and onwards. Dylan 6.0 He is a white, human animatronic. He has black hair, and has a vest with a white bowtie and 2 black buttons. He has a black top hat with a white stripe on it. He also has a cane. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is defended off with the audio. Kate 6.0 She is a pink, cat animatronic. She has a black top hat, with a red stripe on it. She also has a yellow bowtie, with 2 black buttons. She also has a cane, and has red cheeks. She is first active on Night 2 and onwards, and is defended off with the audio. Golden Freddy He looks like Freddy Fazbear 6.0, except he is, yellow, but his bowtie and top hat are the same color. Also, he is first active on Night 6 and onwards. He is defended off by looking at the monitor. Bill 2.0 He is a new version of Shredclaw. They threw him into The Parts and Service room because, of an incident. He has a black top hat with a red stripe on it. His eyes are gone with wires coming out of it. His chest is also burst open. He has a red bowtie. He carries around a cane. He is defended with the audio, and is first active on Night 2 and onwards. Joel He is a green crocodile animatronic with a red bowtie and a black tophat, with a white stripe on it. He is first active on Night 3 and onwards. He is defended off with the audio. Modes *Story mode: You go through all the nights. *Multiplayer mode: You play with other players. *Off mode: In this mode all the animatronics are turned off. *Animatronic mode: You play as the Animatronics and try to kill the guard. Nights Night 1 Freddy Fazbear 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0 and Dylan 6.0 are active on this night. This night is very easy. Most players won't die on this night, since they rarely appear in the office. This night let's the player, get used and to know, the mechanics, of the game. Night 2 This night is pretty easy. Freddy Fazbear 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0, Dylan 6.0, Foxy 6.0, Kate 6.0, Bill 2.0 and Kate 6.0 are active on this night. Some players die, their first, on this night. This night is kind of hard. Night 3 This night is kind of hard. Freddy Fazbear 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0, Dylan 6.0, Foxy 6.0, Kate 6.0, Bill 2.0, Kate 6.0 and Joel are active on this night. Most players die once are twice, on this night, since it's pretty difficult. Night 4 This night is kind of hard. Freddy Fazbear 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0, Dylan 6.0, Foxy 6.0, Kate 6.0, Bill 2.0, Kate 6.0 and Joel are active on this night. A lot of players die at least once on this night. This is the 2nd to last main night. Night 5 Freddy Fazbear 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0, Dylan 6.0, Foxy 6.0, Kate 6.0, Bill 2.0, Kate 6.0 and Joel are active on this night. This is the last main night in, the game. This night is very hard. Night 6 Freddy Fazbear 6.0, Bonnie 6.0, Chica 6.0, Dylan 6.0, Foxy 6.0, Kate 6.0, Bill 2.0, Kate 6.0, Joel and Golden Freddy are active on this night. This night is very difficult. Most players die tons of times on this night. Custom night It depends who you choose to be active, and it depends what AI you set it too. The AI'S range is from 0-20 Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Hey welcome to your 1st night here! So, we decided to open another location. Our location Fazbear Scare: The New Fazbear Fright, burned down right after it opened. So we got another restaurant. The company says the animatronics aren't dangerous. They are! I was the guard their, before you. I left you some cool devices, to defend yourself from, the animatronics. Tonight, should be pretty easy. So tonight, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Dylan will be active. If they get near use the audio button. So tonight, is pretty easy. Just watch out, for any animatronics. So good luck and good night. Night 2 Hey welcome back to your second night! So remember use the audio. Also I forgot to, tell you, you have limited power. But luckily, you have tons and tons, of power. If it gets low, then recharge it. So yeah the same animatronics will be active. Also Foxy, Kate and Bill 2.0 will also be active. And with Bill 2.0. At the old attraction, we had an animatronic named Shredjaw, his original name, and the pizzeria was Bill. So we decided to make Bill 2.0. Bill 2.0, was at The Party Room 2, until one day he had a little problem, so we replaced him with Joel. Bill 2.0, is now in the Parts and Service room. So that's about it. Just, try to live, please. Could you do that for me? Anyway good luck, and goodnight. Night 3 Hey man Night 3, that's pretty good! So tonight All the previous animatronics will still be active. Also Joel, will be active. Joel, has very sharp teeth, so if even lays a finger on you, you're chance of living is impossible. So watch out for him. Also Bill 2.0, keeps on roaming around his room, in the day. He even peeked his head outside of the room. The kids were terrified. But don't worry, we still are open. So remember, use the audio, and recharge the power. Got it? Good luck and good night. See you later. Night 4 Hey this is the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. We're here to tell that, the animatronics are not dangerous! (Night Guard says I saw them try to attack me) That's just a lie, told by Greg. They are not aggressive animatronics, they just move around at night. And if they do get to you, they will probably just entertain you. You can still have the audio, just in case, ok? So Good night. Night 5 Hey this is the CEO of Fazbears, I need to tell you something. We lied, the animatronics do attack people. We had an incident last year at the restaurant. We made people forget about it. So please, don't tell anyone. Please don't, I don't want you to at all, just don't! Sorry, sorry. Just make sure you are safe. Okay? Good luck and goodnight! Night 6 Hey this is the CEO, um we have a tape for you. (puts recording on) Hello if your are listening to this and hello. The Information on this disk may be different since you are probably at a different location. Like right now we have Springtrap you may have something else. So if you are hearing this you are in a building that is a horror attraction. So usually on the fourth night the animatronics tend to be a lot more active and aggressive. So whatever defense mechanisms you have, use them. So if they see you they will kill you. Yes you thought they were nice, but they are cold blooded, blood thirsty, murders. So do not trust them. I, Myself would never work there. I never liked any of them. So this job is the opposite of easy. Ok? Anyway if they find you they will brutally kill you. We are not sure what horror attraction animatronics do to there victims, but it is not good. It will be very gory and full of blood. So Good luck mate, see you. Custom Night Hey welcome back. So tonight will be pretty difficult. Um, this is not the CEO. They let me be here. Also today, a child went missing. The CEO had to yell from the top of his lungs that it wasn't his doing. Anyway, watch out. Good luck and good night. Bye. Minigames Night 1 You play as the Silver guy, he walks around Freddy Fazbear Funtime, then kills a child. Night 2 You play as the Puppet, he is at an unknown pizzeria, there is a bunch of people having, fun. Then the Purple guy comes out of nowhere and kills, a child. Night 3 You play as Kenny The Koala it is nighttime. A man breaks in and burns down the building. Night 4 You play as Kenny The Koala, you wake up, you are severely damaged and burnt. Night 5 You play as Shredclaw (from TFAF 1) he is at a restaurant he sings to kids he falls over and lands on a child. Trivia *This is the last game in the TFAF series. *This game's original concept was going to be in a Factory, and you would have had Night vision goggles. It was going to be a lot like The Return to Freddy's 5. *This game takes place in the year 2109. Fan Art Category:Games